Being Roommates With Freaks
by WacheyP87
Summary: The five pilots decide to live under one roof. Ooh, the horror! The drama! The humor! The chaos of it all! Don't forget the angst...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, (wish I did though).  
Pairings: Not sure at the moment, however I do know that they'll be het pairings. Sorry yaoi fans, I usually have yaoi pairings, but this time, I don't.  
Warnings: This is what I think would really happen if they lived together under one roof. Everything will be serious at first, but will eventually change to humor like: toilet humor, profanity, and the usual perverted joke here and there. Enjoy!  
/.../ means thought. 

Being Roommates with Freaks Chapter 1: The Initial Invite

Typing rapidly, the gundam pilot known as Heero Yuy tried to distract himself from the message he had just received by e-mail. It was a proposal from Quatre, to live along with him, and the other pilots. There was no need for him to have roommates, and quite frankly, he enjoyed his solitude.

Yet something in the back of his mind, either boredom or hatred of absolute quiet, nagged at him. Would it really be that bad to agree and live with each other for a year? A year long tryout? He didn't mind Trowa, and both he and the Arabian knew when to leave him alone. Wufei also respected his privacy, and Duo...well, he could always smack him around.

Sighing, he replied to the e-mail.

"Trowa! I got another reply," the blonde yelled excitedly. Walking calmly over to his friend, the green-eyed boy peered over his shoulder at the message. It was from Heero, and said that he agreed.

"Now we just have one more person to convince," he then stated, moving away towards the phone.

Hearing his phone ring for the fifth time that day, the braded boy known as Duo Maxwell glared towards the object. He knew who was calling, and he didn't want to answer. Yet the ringing would not cease until he did.

"Hello," he said grumpily into the phone.

"They agree," he heard Trowa's voice say calmly.

"What do you mean 'they agree?' You don't mean Wufei and Heero? They're both loners," the American replied, in disbelief.

"I mean it. Both Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy agree to live with us under one roof. Why can't you do the same? You'll have your own room. All of us are more than understanding of the need for privacy, and we won't limit you in any way. Also--"

"I'll go," Duo interrupted.

"Good. I'll inform Quatre. When should we expect you," the green-eyed boy then asked, keeping his calm. Sighing, the braded boy looked towards his room, then said, "Give me a day or two."

"All right. Goodbye Duo, till we meet." With that said, the American hung up the phone, and headed towards his room. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to be the only one who refused to go. He had planned to use Wufei and Heero's refusal as an excuse, but with their acceptance...he had to go.

/This is just great! How am I to resolve my issues if I'm around them all the time? Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy seeing them at reunions, but to be with them longer than a week? Ugh, this is going to be hell/ he thought solemnly.

"There are so many trees," Heero couldn't help but say to himself as he walked towards the house. Having done a little research on the home they were going to stay in, the Japanese boy wasn't the least bit surprised that it was a mansion on the outskirts of a nearby city. That nearby city being Augusta, Georgia. However, he had been surprised by the people he had all ready met at the airport. Were all southerners so friendly?

Also, their thick accents caught his attention, and he worried about it rubbing off on one of the other pilots. /Trowa would sound funny if he had an accent/ he thought to himself, smirking briefly before knocking.

It was Wufei who answered the door, but his usual scowl wasn't plastered on his face. Instead, he appeared utterly calm, like he had finally found peace within himself. Though it was a doubt, seeing as only a year had passed by since the battles with Mariemaia. /That guy holds grudges longer than I do. /

"Hey Heero! It's about time you got here," Duo greeted when the Japanese boy entered the living room along with the other Asian. He then sat down at the only available space, which was next to Wufei on the couch.

"Well, we're not too surprised to find you arriving last. Though it was shocking when Wufei came first," Quatre explained, sipping some tea. Giving him a questioning look, the others waited for the raven-haired boy to explain, "My doctor suggested it, because it would teach me to be considerate of others and their feelings."

"You have a doctor," Duo asked skeptical.

"Sally recommended him, as well the medication I'm currently taking." The others nodded in understanding, figuring it was the meds that had him so mellow.

"How is Sally by the way," Trowa asked, somewhat curious.

"She's fine, dating Une. Helping her raise Mariemaia," Wufei responded. Something in his voice made the others realize that that was probably why he needed to go to the doctor in the first place. They knew he had some type of feelings for her.

/Geesh, makes me afraid to ask the others about their personal lives/ the green-eyed boy thought privately as he took a sip from his coke.

"Well we're off to a good start. Wufei's using this as a way to get better, and I'm only here to earn money," Duo asserted, drinking some of his own soda. Pretending to be hurt, Quatre responded, "Duo, you can't be here just for that. I mean, you wanted to see us, right?"

"Look, I'm going to be honest about this. I didn't really want to be here, because I want to travel and go to certain places."

"Then what's stopping you? You could've said no," Heero interjected.

"I couldn't, because you guys said you would, and I am not going to be the only one of us to refuse. Besides, I don't have enough money to go where I want to anyway." Both of them started to debate about the subject, all the while, the blonde boy tried to converse with Wufei.

"How long have you been seeing your doctor?" Shrugging, the Chinese boy answered, "It's been four months. He's a decent human being, and treats me with respect."

"Oh, that's nice," Quatre replied. They were then quiet, not knowing what else to say to one another. During the war, they hardly interacted, and when they did, it was mainly during a battle.

/Maybe this was a bad idea. Those two are uncomfortable around each other. Heck, Wufei doesn't interact with anyone, except for me and Duo. Then there's Heero and Quatre. I know they find each other irritating, and would probably prefer to avoid the other. As for Duo and I? I can't stand to hear him talk. Maybe it's just his tone of voice, and how it drips with negative criticism. /

/Ugh, what are they talking about now? Relena? Hilde? Why isn't anyone asking me a question? Not that I care, but still. Again this is probably a bad idea, especially knowing the fact that we all have issues. I feel like I'm in group therapy or something/ Trowa continued to think. Being ignored, and sitting in a very comfortable chair, were the reasons why the Latin boy fell asleep.

"Hey Trowa, I nearly forgot to ask this, but how's your circus friend Cathy doing," Duo had finally asked. Only to find the green-eyed boy to be sleeping peacefully.

"Um, maybe it's time we move onto the kitchen. I'm sure all of you are hungry," the blonde boy offered. The others got up to do so, but waited after the Arabian covered their sleeping friend up with a blanket.

"I think I'll stay in the living room, and take a nap," Heero suddenly stated, sitting back down on the couch. A little angered by that, but not saying anything, Quatre nodded his approval, and ushered the others into the kitchen. /Trowa, you always find a way out. Even through the most frustrating of situations/ the Japanese boy thought, before drifting off to sleep.

Opening his eyes, Heero discovered the room to be dark. The only light came from the television. There was also a noise behind him. Sitting up, he found Trowa to be eating something in his chair.

"You're finally awake," the green-eyed boy said with a small smile.

"What time is it," the other asked, moving his legs off of the couch.

"It's just about one in the morning. The others have gone off to sleep," the Latin boy explained, still eating away.

"What's that?" Handing over a fork, Trowa answered, "My secret stash of cheesecake."

Peering into the container, Heero was more than happy to get a piece as he dipped his fork into the desert. A little curious, he then asked, "Why is it a secret? You kept it hidden somewhere in the fridge?"

"No. I tricked the others into thinking it was a month old lasagna," the green-eyed boy replied, holding up the top to the container. On it, it said, 'Lasagna, May 5.'

"Sneaky, then again, you always were," the Japanese boy then stated, taking another bite. Both continued to eat the cake quietly, but becoming more and more curious, Trowa asked, "What were you upto before you came down here?"

"I was living in my own apartment, but that was after living with Relena for about three months."

"You actually lived with her? What was that like," the green-eyed boy then asked, even more curious than he was before. Groaning slightly, the blue-eyed boy began to explain his story by saying, "It was just fine at first, until Dorothy moved in, with her dog Titan."

(Flashback)

"Relena, there seems to be something behind that door," Heero pointed out, hearing a deep sounding bark, and a thumping against the door. Before she could answer, Dorothy opened it and said, "It's just my precious Titan!"

Instantly, a huge great dane ran towards the Japanese boy, and immediately went for his crotch. Startled to say the least, it took him some effort to push the dog away. Yet it kept coming back liking what it smelled apparently.

As the weeks went by, Titan would always look and succeed in finding Heero. He also started to give him this 'lustful look,' if that's possible for a dog. Indeed, this dog was becoming more than frightening to him, and it wasn't until Dorothy's birthday party did it become worse.

"Where is Titan? I want him to be here when I blow out the candles," the blonde just about demanded. One of the servents left to release him from his cage, only to find the dog had escaped! Before they knew it, Titan had jumped onto the dining table, and was headed straight for Heero!

The blue-eyed boy had run around the house at least twelve times before exhaust caused him to fall, and that's when it happened. The dog humped him! And quite roughly too.

(End Flashback)

"It took five guys to get that dog off me, but only one hour for me to pack up and leave the place," Heero finished explaining. Looking towards his friend who was now rolling on the ground laughing, he thought of what he should do next. He decided it was better to eat the cheesecake, as opposed to just glaring.

To Be Continued

What do you guys think? As I've said before, the fic is going to be serious at first, and will then turn humorous. The first few chapters will be this way. But only the first few.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, (wish I did), or some of the OC's that will appear much later in this story. However, I did create two OC.  
Pairings: All the pilots will eventually be hooked up with OC's, well, maybe not Wufei. Depends on what you fans say.  
Warnings: As I've said in the other one, the first few chapters will be serious, but only the first few. 

Being Roommates With Freaks Chapter 2: Trowa's Diagnosis, Duo's Proposal

"Trowa? Trowa! Trowa wake up," a very persistant blonde ordered while shaking his friend awake. Moaning in protest, the Latin boy finally responded with, "What time is it?"

"It's noon. I'm surprised you weren't up earlier. Then again, you always did like hanging out with Heero more than me," the Arabian said sadly.

"Now that's not true. I like hanging out with you just as much as I like hanging out with him. It's just I haven't seen him in a long time, as opposed to seeing you every day," the green-eyed boy explained, rubbing at his eyes. Getting out of his bed, he then asked, "Why did you wake me up?"

"I needed your advice on something," Quatre answered. He watched as his friend went into the bathroom to wash up, and then continued with, "I need help approaching Wufei. I don't really know what to say to him, and whenever I try to, he always gives off this feeling that he doesn't like me."

"I think he's just uncomfortable, and if you haven't noticed, he doesn't seem to like conversing with anyone," Trowa replied, leaving the bathroom towards his closet.

"Yes I know, but I'd rather converse with him than--" stopping himself short, the blonde hoped his friend didn't ask anything. Though he was smart enough to figure it out, and inquiried, "What is it about Heero you don't like?"

"Well...during the war, he was always so negative and disapproving of me and what I did. Then he'd have the nerve to do such inconsiderate and selfish things! He would then be rewarded for it too! It was ridiculous like, 'Oh lets praise Heero for being an asshole!' He just...really got to me," Quatre admitted, his tone of voice no longer soft but cold.

"Is this why you try so hard," Trowa asked softly. Seeing he had confused his friend, the Latin boy elaborated with, "Is this why you always show concern, and try to be considerate of others feelings? So you don't look like an asshole?"

"I...I don't know," the Arabian said honestly. He was raised to be polite and kind to others, but it did wear him out trying to be that way all the time.

"Quatre, you shouldn't force yourself to be kind. We know you are, but we also know that there is no one out there as kind as you're pretending to be. It's like your trying to be something you're not, and that makes you look like a fake. Maybe that's why Wufei doesn't like you, because you appear fake to him, and he doesn't want to associate with that."

"Ah ha! So you admit he doesn't like me!"

"That's not my point, and don't change the subject," Trowa ordered firmly. Sighing, he asserted, "Try living by this quote: The only way to live a good life, is to act on your emotions."

Heading back to the bathroom, the Latin boy decided to take a shower, and while in the middle of it he heard, "Hey you bastard that's Heero's quote!"

"Now Quatre, that's not very nice, calling me a bastard, especially since I was only trying to help you," he responded, and heard a frustrated growl coming from his friend. Laughing softly he added, "Don't worry, I was just teasing."

/At least now I know that it's more of a jealousy complex, and not necessarily hatred. Though now I have to figure out why Wufei isn't trying to socialize with any of us. You'd think a doctor's word would be enough to encourage him/ he then thought as he washed his hair. Suddenly remembering Duo, he thought/Better avoid him for the time being. My issues with him can be settled another day. /

Later on, in the weight room, which also happened to be the music room and library, the green-eyed boy was sitting down next to his Chinese friend on a bean bag chair. Knowing his friend preferred the direct approach, Trowa asked calmly, "Why won't you talk to us?"

"What do you mean? I have light conversations with you, and say what I need to Duo," Wufei responded, feeling inquisitive and apathetic. He also looked spaced-out to the other ex-pilot.

"Well, you said your doctor suggested you come here to learn to socialize, and conversing with just two people, isn't enough. You need to get to know us, and that includes Heero and Quatre," the Latin boy started to explain.

Making sure his friend was listening, he then continued on with, "It also wouldn't hurt if you explored what this city has to offer. Hey, better yet, you could try to get a part-time job, or go into school. There is a university nearby, in fact two."

"I don't know. I have to think about it," the raven-haired boy replied, then got up to leave to his room upstairs. Sighing, Trowa wondered/Why do I bother? Oh yeah, because I'm a concerned friend. The more I think about this, the more I realize how stupid I am to have suggested this idea. /

Sometime in the late afternoon, Heero finally woke up, but only because he smelled something in the kitchen. Following his nose, he found Duo to be boiling noodles, and mixing ingrediants for a sauce. Shocked to say the least, he continued to stare, even as the violet-eyed boy said, "Yes, I cook. Now if you don't mind, I need room to do so."

Hearing his friend's stomach rumble, the braided boy rolled his eyes, and handed over a red apple saying, "Here, eat this for now. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Leaving, the Japanese boy found Trowa to be sitting on the couch channel surfing. Quatre was also there, but he immediately left upon his arrival, saying he had some documents to go over in his room. Watching the blonde leave, Heero tried to think of what to do, but instead of asking if he offended him, he simply sat on the couch eating his apple.

"He's jealous," the green-eyed boy suddenly stated, taking a sip of a soda. Shrugging, the blue-eyed boy replied, "Don't see why."

"What makes you say that," the other responded.

"Simple, he's the one with the charm and wealth. He's not considered 'dangerous,' and can practically get away with anything. Now stop prying or I'll kick your ass," the Japanese boy warned, but had no intention of really doing so.

/Is he jealous too? No, it's more than that, but what/ Trowa thought in confusion. Turning his sights towards the television, it took him a few more moments to conclude that something must've happened between Heero and Quatre that neither wanted to admit. Before he could figure out what that was though, Wufei joined them on the couch. He didn't say anything, but joined them in their blank staring of the tv.

"Okay you three stooges, food's ready," Duo proclaimed. Instantly, everyone entered the kitchen, and sat on stools by the countertop in the middle of the room. The two Asians were on one side, with the other two sitting across from them.

Dinner was quiet, intensly quiet, and it bothered both Trowa and the braided boy. Though they didn't dare interrupt it, until everyone had finished eating, and the American asked, "So, which of you will stay to help me clean up?"

Never had a room become vacated so quickly, and sitting in surprise, the green-eyed boy found himself to be alone with the one person he found most annoying. /Damn it, I had to get seconds/ he thought with a sigh. Going over to the sink, he started to wash the dishes.

"Well I'm glad to finally get some alone time with you," Duo stated calmly, cleaning up around the stove. Knowing his statement more than surprised the other, he continued on with, "You and I hardly interacted during the war, and even when we did, it was always during the harshest of times."

"And each of those times, I treated you badly," the green-eyed boy added, suddenly feeling guilty, but not potraying it in his voice.

"Hey, I understood the circumstances. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about," the American responded, carrying the pots and pans he used to cook over to the sink. Looking towards his friends questioning gaze, he then asserted, "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Not waiting for a reply, he said skeptically, "Was this really your idea? To have us all live together under one roof?"

"Yeah," Trowa answered. He knew someone would come around to ask this, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. Either way he waited until the other was done speaking, "Why? Didn't you realize how impossible it would be for all of us to get along? I mean, Quatre and Heero avoid each other like the plague, Wufei ignores them too, and don't think I haven't noticed you trying to get away from me."

Sighing, and turning off the sink, the Latin boy began to explain, "Yes, I realize it is nearly impossible for each of us to get along, but I knew that's how the first few days would be like. After a while, we'd get along, and over our issues with each other, and then move onto our own personal ones."

"Trowa, we can get over our own problems, without being together," Duo interrupted.

"I know that, I just thought it would be easier if we got over them together, as a group, as a...family," the green-eyed boy replied, saying the last word with uncertainty.

"So you want us to be like a family," the braided boy said more than asked. He was a little surprised that his friend wanted that, but he understood. None of them really had any family, well Quatre did, but not the others. Sure, they were eighteen now, but they still had some growing to do, and who better to help them out than those they worked with during the war? No stranger, that's for sure.

After much silence, the violet-eyed boy suggested, "Hey, how about we try to figure out the other's problems with each other and solve them? You know, that way we can get things moving faster, and have more time to enjoy our time together."

"I tried doing that today, but I wasn't able to get much out of them," Trowa replied, a little relieved his idea was accepted by someone else.

"Oh? What did you find out," Duo asked, deciding to take over the dishes. Leaning back against the counter, the Latin boy revealed, "Quatre, doesn't like Heero for how he treated him in the past, and he also appears to be jealous of him. As for Heero, he seems a bit upset, but for what I'm not sure. I think something happened between them that left one hurt and with a grudge."

"Finally Wufei, I can't figure out. He doesn't quite seem to grasp the fact that you need to get out in order to socialize, not just talk with two people," he finshed.

"I see. Well, seeing as it's too late right now, we can try again tomorrow to figure out what's wrong with them. I'll start first thing with Heero, and you try to figure out what's wrong with Q. Then together, we'll figure out Wufei," the braided boy somewhat ordered.

Nodding his approval, Trowa headed towards his room, which was on the second floor above the kitchen. Yet before he started up the stairs, he heard Duo asked, having found an empty container, "Hey, is this left over lasagna or cheesecake?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about!" Before he could be questioned on it, the Latin boy quickly ran upstairs before his friend figured out what he had done last night with Heero.

To Be Continued

In lighter news, what do you guys think? I know this chapter had hardly, if any, humor. Anyway, there is another question I'd like to ask you. In fact, I'd like to ask all anime fans this question:

What are your top 100 hottest anime characters? This list must be complete, and may include: young or old, male or female, good or bad, as long as they're hot!

Also, some basic rules and guidelines for this are:  
-Anime characters that appear on your list must be known by more than twenty people.  
-Video game characters made from Japan may also be included on the list, as long as more than twenty people know about them.  
-No explanation is needed for all characters each individual chooses. However, an explanation for why they chose their top twenty is needed.  
-Characters must be apart of the main cast of their respected anime, and can't be nominated if they only appear once in it. However, if they only appear in the movie version of the anime, or appear more than once, (not twice, but four or five times), then they can be nominated.

Please e-mail me your responses.


End file.
